The National Partnership for Environmental Technology Education, ME, in partnership with the Hazardous Materials Training and Research Institute, IA, submits this proposal on behalf of the Community College Consortium for Health and Safety Training (CCCHST) to provide convenient, memorable, and cost- effective training for hazardous materials and waste workers engaged in waste treatment, storage and disposal, hazardous waste generation, clean up and remedial action, emergency response and hazardous materials transportation. CCCHST membership consists of community colleges partnered with business and industry, universities, and community-based organizations offering a consistent and quality response to the national training need for hazardous waste workers and emergency response personnel. In 2019, CCCHST included 124 organizations employing 180 instructors located in 36 states and two U.S. territories. The goal of CCCHST is to make NIEHS-approved worker training nationally available through over 100 CCCHST organizations, whose instructors are prepared through a Train-the-Trainer model program, offering hazardous materials instruction in nearly all states of the nation. CCCHST instructors, prepared and supported by PETE and HMTRI, will annually train a minimum 50,000 students, workers, and supervisors to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials encountered during hazardous waste site cleanup, Brownfields redevelopment, transportation of hazardous materials, and response to spills and releases of hazardous materials, offering a minimum 300,000 contact hours of instruction each year. Each year, PETE and HMTRI/Eastern Iowa Community Colleges (EICC) will provide an intensive two- week hands-on Great Environmental Safety Trainers (GreatEST) Train-the-Trainer Institute for 18 instructors entering membership in CCCHST, supplemented with Internet-supported instructor training featuring a virtual waste site. Annually, Refresher training will be provided for 80 CCCHST instructors. Up to five instructors will receive capacity building attention. PETE will also provide direct worker training for 200 Total Military Family personnel at up to five (5) bases annually, including Fort Riley (KS), Fort Sill (OK), Fort Carson, the Naval Station Norfolk (VA), and future expansion to the Portsmouth Naval Shipyard (ME) and the West coast for Veterans, soon-to-retire military personnel or family members who need OSHA certifications to enhance employment opportunities. PETE?s responsibilities include instructor recruitment; instructor authorization through Train-the- Trainer Institutes and Refresher courses; military training, curriculum development; conducting site visits for quality assurance purposes; collecting and reporting numbers of students trained; website communication; working with the Advisory Board and external evaluator to determine program effectiveness and outcomes; and collaborating with NIEHS and other NIEHS consortia to accomplish mutual goals and objectives.